criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts in the Glass
Ghosts in the Glass is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the season as well the fiftieth overall. It is featured as the sixth case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot After they woke up and heard the laughter from the other side of the door, they began to get ready to be attacked by the ghosts, but the door open, revealing that Expaei was there. When asked how he got there, he said that the team wasn't tied up at all, and that the dark was playing tricks on them, he explained that ghost darkness, the thing around the room, was only able to be active when the lights are off and that it could only trick the living. He turned the lights on and the team were freed from their darkness trap, Expaei then lead them to a room, near the end of the hall and a ghost ran at them, but Taylor shot the ghost, which hit the glass behind it and the ghost and glass broke into a million pieces. Taylor and the others looked confused but Expaei explained that it seemed someone had been tricking others to believe in make believe ghosts, ghosts that aren't real and only live in the glass, also known as the ghost glass. The weapon's expert, Marcus, gave them a gun, to protect themselves and they went their own ways, to find a way out, before Akemi and the player found the body of Tour guide, Ronnie Shine. They started their investigation into his murder and made 5 people suspects. First off was Ghost Hunter, Thomas Wikafellow, who wasn't much help at all, Police officer, Joseph Mountwart, who told them that he had loose Kristina in the maze. They went looking and found prisoner, Kristina Solomon, and finally party host from 4019, Jerry Grace, who gave a gemstone to Ruby Walks. After talking to all the suspects, they went to the lab and found out that the victim was given the ghost's kiss, in which a real ghost, or someone pretending to be a ghost, kisses the victim, until their victim's life is gone. The team then regrouped in the main hallway of "Ghost tower" and started talking about if the ghosts in the graveyard were real or fake and all the information they got, before they heard a scream coming a different room and gun shots being heard. They quickly ran to where the screams came from and found Kristina Solomon dead on the floor, after being poisoned, but there was no gunshot or anything, leading to the team getting very confused, they soon started to investigate her murder on top of Ronnie's murder. They soon found two new suspects, Kristina's cell mate, Harper Gelly, and energy wizard, Aarav Masters. They soon found out that Joseph wanted to talk to them, as he was dying. They went to him and found Joseph, dying from a gunshot wound, the very same they heard before they found Kristina's body. Joseph told them things that they wanted to know and his mistakes, before passing away on the floor. Quinn took Kristina's and Joseph's body to the morgue, not knowing when he could examine them and the team were left speakless. The team arrived back in the main room and started recapping what the hell was going on, getting confused about some of the details of the case, before a mad chief asked who lied to the news station, who turned on the news report and Tom talked about Kristina and two other people being found dead and that it was the police's fault that they got murdered! The team quickly went to talk to the newsman, Tom Magicedso, about where he got his information, but he replied that he couldn't tell him, before telling the team that things were about to get worse for them if they didn't find the killer. The team then doubled their effects to find the killer and finally has enough evidence to arrest Kristina Solomon for the murders of Ronnie Shine, Kristina Solomon and Joseph Mountwart. The team didn't understand how Kristina could have killed Ronnie, herself and Joseph, who died before her, but they couldn't question her, since she was dead. Quinn came into the room and told them that it was easy for Kristina to kill Ronnie, since she was alive and that she could have shot Joseph. Expaei also entered the room and reminded that Kristina did get some time out of prison, Quinn said that she would have had time to test the tech. He then stopped and his mouth fell open and after a while, he said that Joseph must have been with her, letting her escape from the van, When she arrived in Firiham, and he have warned her about the Grim Reaper, Charlie Wilsaw wanted to murder her, and got her out as quick as possible. Quinn then ran back to his lab and the team followed, they opened her morgue door. Her body was not there, there was just a note saying how much of a fool the police were to not see the hints and not even checking if she was really dead, there were two beating stops in the body freezer and Expaei turned the message around, to see the message "Try and prove me alive when the world knows I'm "dead", may we never meet again", and it was signed with her Alias, Mr. Reus, and the police just stood there in shock, knowing that they had been tricked by the serial killer and Joseph, who were on there way to god knows where. The team focused their effects on trying to destroy the cursed object and the ghost glass before anymore damage could be done. Expaei said that he will work on getting the ghosts offline while the others worked on destroying the two objects. The team choose to ask Aarav about how they could destroy the cursed object and the ghost glass, Aarav replied that the way to destroy both objects was to stand the ghost glass and throw the necklace at it, when the ghost glass began to make strange noises, at that point, a strange, powerful magic will destroy both the item, the team set to work and found the stand they needed, in pieces. They fixed it and placed the ghost glass on it, being careful not to break it, and got the cursed necklace ready. a few minutes later, the ghost glass made noises, calling for help, wanting help, and Akemi stood there, in pour terror saying that it couldn't be who the ghost glass was showing, Taylor told him to throw the necklace before it was too late, but Akemi didn't want to, a tear coming down his face. Before anything else could happen, Akemi threw the necklace as hard as he could at the ghost glass and a ear splitting scream came out of it, cursing at them for destroying it and then an explosion happened and the ghost glass and necklace was destroyed. At that point, Tom Magicedso, arrived and scared at the necklace, before picking it up pieces of both the ghost glass and the necklace and thanking them for their hard work, but Akemi asked what the voices were, inside his head. Tom looked at him shocked but didn't reveal what it meant, but just told them that if they find any of the cursed objects ever again, they should report it to him and no one else, before telling them to clear off. After finishing up their job, the whole team returned to the ship and started talking about everything they needed to find Kristina and the information they got from Tom, when a little spark came from the computer, the team looked and there was Kristina, clear as day, she asked them how much fun they were having solving her "murder", teasing them. The team really wanted to know what was going on. She repounded that, in the beginning, there was Adam and Eve, before being cut off by Akemi, telling her to tell them her plan. She just laughed and replied that, if Akemi didn't want to be her victim, he better keep quiet. She said that she escaped because the criminal life was way to boring and there was nothing better to do and that Joseph helped her all the time, when asked why she killed Ronnie, she said that the fool found out everything about her ghost town plans. When asked why she did this again, she said that maybe the walls of life won't for her and that she could just walk away, not giving a care in the world, while the police force looking for her, is laughed at and ruined for letting the serial killer "die", wishing them luck on finding her, she then turned off the camera and the ship went back to normal. After getting this message, the team tried everything they could do to find out where Kristina went, before getting a lead, thanks to the database, according to the database, the word "Walls of life won't for them", was the motto of Mayor's lane, the walled in district of Firiham, the rich district, as Akemi and Luna called it. The team then went to call the head of Surveillance, and managed to do this thanks to the hologram desk, and called Alex's brother, Liam Warmice. He asked them what they wanted and the team said that Kristina Solomon was going to go to Mayor's Lane, he just simply laughed at them and asked why a dead person would go to the rich district, they replied that she wasn't dead and that she had faked her death. Liam sighed and said that he would look out for her, even if he saw it as a waste of time. Alex then appeared on the hologram and told the team to talk to them. They agreed and talked to the mayor's son, Alex Warmice, who told them to get packed as fast as they could and he'll send booking tickets to them, saying that he didn't believe the news one bit, but his brother and father did. After Alex took some convincing, he told them to meet him at the wall, as he was taking over from a guard soon, he then cut off the call the the team knew where to go next, to Mayor's Lane, Before Kristina begins to kill people all over again. Summary Victim *'Ronnie Shine' (Found in the Ghost Glass Room, Life sucked from him) *'Kristina Solomon' (Found poisoned in a strange, hidden room; Later confirmed to have faked her death) *'Joseph Mountwart' (Fell down dead while we interrogated him; Confirmed to have faked his death) Murder weapon *'The Ghost's kiss' (Ronnie's murder weapon) *'Poisoned' (Kristina's murder weapon) *'Gunshot' (Joseph's murder weapon) Killer *'Kristina Solomon' Suspects Thomas_Wikiafellow_suspect_complete_206.png|Thomas Wikafellow Joseph_Mountwart_suspect_complete_206.png|Joseph Mountwart KRISTINA_SOLOMON_suspect_complete_206.png|Kristina Solomon Jerry_Grace_suspect_complete_206.png|Jerry Grace Ruby_Walks_suspect_complete_206.png|Ruby Walks Harper_Gelly_suspect_complete_206.png|Harper Gelly Aarav_Masters_suspect_complete_206.png|Aarav Masters Quasi-suspect Tom-Magicedso_quasi.png|Tom Magicedso Liam_Warmice_quasi_206.png|Liam Warmice Alex_Warnice_suspect_201.png|Alex Warmice Killer's Profile *The killer Believes in Ghosts. *The killer Has a criminal record. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer has Green eyes. *The killer wears Orange. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ghost Glass Room (Clues: Victim's body, Voice recorder, Open ghost chest; New suspect: Thomas Wikafellow; Victim Identified: Ronnie Shine) *Ask Thomas how he got to the building. *Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Police Officer's voice; New suspect: Joseph Mountwart) *Question Joseph if he has seen anything weird (New crime scene: Ghost Maze) *Investigate Ghost Maze (Clues: Prisoner's tag, Weird Georgian gem stone) *Examine Prisoner's tag (Result: Data) *Analyse Prisoner tag data (09:00:00; New suspect: Kristina Solomon) *Question Kristina about being in the ghost maze. *Examine Weird Georgian gem stone (Result: Jerry's name; New suspect: Jerry Grace) *Ask Jerry about the gemstone (New suspect: Ruby Walks) *Talk to Ruby about the gemstone (Prerequisite: Jerry's Interrogation) *Examine Open Ghost Chest (Result: Weird coded message from the victim) *Analyse Weird coded message (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record; Profile Updated: Kristina has a criminal record (Added when first talked to) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in ghosts) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Strange hidden Room (Clues: Kristina's body, CCTV, Pill box) *Examine CCTV camera (Result: Kristina footage) *Analyse Kristina CCTV footage (03:00:00; Profile Updated: Kristina believes in ghosts; New suspect: Harper Gelly) *Question Harper Gelly about her talk with Kristina (Profile Updated: Harper has a criminal record and believes in ghost) *Analyse Pill box (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic; Profile Updated: Kristina is claustrophobic) *Investigate Hole in Glass (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Locked box, Tablet, Message for the team) *Examine Locked box (Result: Energy balls; New suspect: Aarav Masters) *Question Aarav about the two murders (Profile Updated: Arrav believes in ghosts and is claustrophobic) *Examine Tablet (Result: Heavenly coded tablet) *Analyse Coded tablet (12:00:00) *Question Ruby about lying to the police (Profile Updated: Ruby believes in ghosts, has a criminal record and is claustrophobic) *Examine Message for the team (Result: Known person) *Ask Joseph what is going on (Profile Updated: Joseph believes in ghosts, has a criminal record and is claustrophobic) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ghost Switches (Clues: Crystal ball, Bloody knife, Faded paper) *Examine Crystal Ball (Result: Pass Event crystal ball) *Analyse crystal Ball (09:00:00) *Question Harper as to who she had a fight with all the victims (Profile Updated: Harper is claustrophobic) *Examine Bloody Knife (Result: T.Wikafellow's knife) *Demand to know why Thomas's knife is bloody (Profile Updated: Thomas believes in ghosts, has a criminal record and is claustrophobic) *Ask Jerry about why he has Thomas's knife (Profile Updated: Jerry believes in ghosts, has a criminal record and is claustrophobic) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threat to the victims) *Question Aarav about his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Aarav has a criminal record) *Investigate Holograph desk (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Strange bottle, Ronnie's flashlight) *Examine Strange bottle's label (Result: Bottle of Ghost kisses) *Analyse Ghost Kisses bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Ronnie's flashlight (Result: small fibers) *Analyse small fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange.) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (6/6) (No stars) Ghost Town (6/6) *Question Aarav about destroying the cursed object and the ghost glass (Available after beginning Ghost Town) *Investigate Strange Hidden Room (Clues: Broken pieces) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Ghost glass stand) *Analyse the destruction of the cursed necklace (03:00:00) *Question Tom about the cursed objects of time (Reward: Reverster's official clothing) *See what Kristina's message has to say to them *Examine City Logo's clue (Result: Mayor's Lane logo) *Investigate Holographic desk (Result: Telephone device) *Examine telephone number (Result: Correct number) *Warn Alex's brother, Liam, about Kristina (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Convince Alex Warmice to get us into Mayor's Lane (Reward: 1x burger) *Move onto the next case (In Mayor's Lane) (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which there are more then 5 suspects, if you count the extra murdered victims. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street